


Marlene's Beer Belly

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [11]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Digestion, F/M, Female Pred, Inflation, Stuffing, Vore, implied reformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From drinking buddy to midnight snack: <br/>A night drinking ends in a one-way trip to beautiful Marlene's hungry, beer-filled belly.<br/>Still set in my safe vore verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marlene's Beer Belly

Have I told you about Marlene, the busty, perky blonde foreign exchange student who could drink more than anyone else I know?

Well, it starts like this: We're on a date in a local bar that boast "Ladies Free Night" tonight.

She chugs mugs of crappy cheap beer and scarfs down chips like she's got a black hole somewhere inside her.

It's not the case. As I watch, her belly grows from flat and toned to a large, fat orb, like someone's inflating a beach ball inside her body. I slide closer and closer to her, trying to hide my raging arousal, and hope she's too drunk to mind when I start touching her belly.

Abruptly her stomach rumbles.

"Drinking so much always makes me hungry. You know somewhere we can get food this late?"

"I got something better", I tell her. "How would you like to eat me?"

"Well, I am hungry. Why not?"

I strip and opens her mouth to stuff me into it. Her gullet, apperently well-practiced in swallowing large meals, sucks me down with a ripple of powerful muscles in a couple of seconds.

I splash into a deep pool of liquid and Marlene's esophagus closes above me. Her stomach is dark and smells like stomach acid and warm cheap beer. Slimy mucus coats my skin wherever I touch the walls. The organ shakes abruptly as I can hear my girlfriend belch explosively, twice in a row, then sigh with contentment. From below, her intestines respond with a wet, bubbly rumble.

Trapped in a dark, smelly stomach, submerged in as much warm beer as I weigh myself, I can only imagine how Marlene looks now. Her belly must be man-sized or larger, round and stretched and taut from the pressure of the liquid inside. Maybe you can see pieces of me pressed against the skin from the inside. I wouldn't count on it.

Her hungry, powerful guts make quick work of me, melting my flesh into liquid and churning it into an uniform soupy sludge with the beer and the stomach juices. The addition of so much beer makes me almost entirely liquid, like an extremely runny soup, and I slosh and splash around with Marlene's every movement. She seems to enjoy it, rubbing her overinflated belly and making it jiggle.

Slowly, I drain into her small intestine to be absorbed over the course of the night.

 


End file.
